


Don't Worry, I Know What You Like

by Twi_Writes_Sometimes



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bickering, Cute, Family, Fluff, Food preferences, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Music, Old Guard slice of life tv show when?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twi_Writes_Sometimes/pseuds/Twi_Writes_Sometimes
Summary: Nile is still new to the group, and still learning what everyone likes and dislikes.Or four times Joe and Nicky knew what the other liked and two times they knew what Nile liked.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	Don't Worry, I Know What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading friends! 💕💕 I hope you enjoy!!

"Wait Nile!" 

Nile froze looking over at Joe, spoon of sour cream mid air, hovering over a taco she was preparing for dinner. 

Joe laughed at her wide eyes and startled expression. "I was just going to tell you leave sour cream off one of the tacos because Nicky prefers it without." 

Nile put the spoon back in the container and looked at Joe in confusion. "I've put it on the last two times we've had tacos. Why didn't he say anything?" 

Joe's shoulders lifted in the smallest of shrugs. "He doesn't want to seem rude since you're still new." 

Nile shook her head. "I'd rather someone just tell me than beat around the bush." 

Joe smiled appreciating her willingness to get to know them. "It will come with time, he won't be like this for very long." 

"Alright, well thanks for letting me know." 

******

"Oh hey, can we get the grooved kind?" Nicky asks Nile who just stood up with the box of cheez it's Joe had requested. 

"He didn't specify, so I just assumed..." 

"It's alright he wouldn't have minded but the grooved kind are his favorite." Nicky crouched down looking to see what they had. He had to move a few things but quickly found one of the last boxes. "You can get those if you prefer?" He gestured to the box Nile was still holding. 

"No, it's ok I don't have a preference, and I don't think we need that many." 

"Suit yourself."

******

Nile spun around looking for Nicky but he had already walked halfway across the room in search of a table. "Oh! He didn't tell me what kind of cheese he wanted on his sandwich. Will you hold our spot and I can go ask him?" 

Joe chuckled. "He wants swiss." 

Nile almost asked if he was sure out of reflex but it was Joe, and it was for Nicky, of course he was sure. 

Nile laughed. "Why did he even give me his order? You already know it don't you?" 

Joe grinned. "Yeah I do, but you asked so he told you." 

Nile shook her head and waived Joe towards the counter. "Just order for him so I don't mess it up." She smirked. 

"I can, but you don't need to worry, I know he has full faith in your ability to order him a sandwich." Joe teased. 

Nile laughed. "Good to know." 

******

"Nile, will you change the song please?" Nicky asked from the backseat. 

Nile reached for her phone to pick something different. 

"She doesn't have to change it, Nicky." Joe said, glancing in the rear view mirror. 

Nicky gave an 'oh really' look. "She didn't even protest, just let her change the song." 

"But maybe she was enjoying it." 

"Perhaps, but I know you weren't." Nicky said, setting his jaw and lifting his chin, just a little. 

"I'll be ok if I have to listen to it once in a while." 

"But you'll be even better if you don't." 

Nile had already picked a different song but turned it down so that you could only just hear it. "I really don't care-" She started to say. 

"You don't have to say that just for me." Joe interrupted. 

"Joe, you can't just cut her off while she's speaking." 

"Yes, but I don't want her to say she doesn't care just to say it." He looked at Nicky in the mirror again. "I am sorry for interrupting, Nile." He glanced over at her. 

"You're fine, but I promise I really don't care about the song." She just wanted him to go back to watching the road. 

"Only if you're sure Nile." Joe insisted. 

Nile held up her hands. "I'm sure." She said, still completely confused about why this song was such a big deal. 

Later when Joe was busy doing something else Nicky explained to Nile how that song always made Joe sad and Nicky didn't want him to have to listen to the whole thing.

Nile decided it would be better not to ask why, but she made a mental note to never play that song without headphones again. 

******

Joe laughed quietly to himself when he saw Nicky standing in the clothing section hopelessly comparing a few shirts. He really hadn't thought this one through. 

"Oh thank goodness your back! Joe, it's hopeless I don't know what Nile likes to wear." Nicky placed the shirts he'd been looking at back on the rack. 

Joe used his free hand to squeeze Nicky's. "Sorry, I guess I should of sent you to get groceries." 

"It's fine." Nicky shrugged. "Do you know what to get her?" 

Nile had just gotten back from a mission with Andy and had asked them to pick up some fresh clothes for her, then promptly cleaned up and fell asleep on the couch. 

Joe grinned, eyeing a black and red hoodie she would definitely like. "This for sure." He walked around for a bit, picking out a pair of leggings, and a t-shirt. "And she'll like these." 

Nicky shook his head in wonder at how fast he picked everything out. 

When they returned home, Joe grinned ear to ear after Nile changed immediately and told him how much she loved her new clothes. 

******

"Nile, that's not what you ordered." Nicky looked at her plate in confusion. 

She shrugged, sniffing the plate of mac and cheese. She had really ordered the alfredo, but noodles covered in a different cheese were close enough she figured. "It's alright." 

Nicky stared at her almost like he was studying her. "But you wanted something else you should just send it back." 

"The server already left it's ok." She took a bite, but it was a little underwhelming when she had been expecting alfredo.

Nicky shook his head, he could tell Nile just wasn't in the mood to be difficult, even if it was the restaurant who had messed up. "I'll send it back for you."

"You don't have to.." But it was a weak attempt at stopping him. 

"I don't mind." He had already caught their server's eye as he walked back over. "Sir, she actually ordered the alfredo not the mac and cheese, would it be possible to have that changed?" 

"Yes, yes, sorry about that, I'll have it out as soon as I can." He whisked the plate away and walked back to the kitchen. 

As soon as Nile took her first bite of alfredo she sighed happily. "Thank you Nicky, this is like a thousand times better." 

Nicky chuckled with a soft smile. "Glad I could help."


End file.
